I Have Nothing…
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: -Prequel to A Timelord's Wedding- The Doctor is Discorded and doesn't care for Ponies anymore. However, there is one mare who doesn't have anything to lose. Will the Doctor stay Discorded? Will Discord be Deafeted? And What does this mean for Derpy and The Doctor?


I Have Nothing...

I got this idea from Discorded Doctor Whooves, and I may make a series out of it. Just to step up what has happened...

The Doctor and Derpy went to go defeat Discord but, the Doctor got Discorded and wanted him and Derpy to run away. Derpy said that she wanted to save Equestria but the Doctor tried to convince her but instead, she told him to take her home. So he did. And he told her that he wouldn't save anypony ever again.

Oh! And in this there is no Dinky and Sparkler

Has it really been that long? He thought to himself. The thought of the grey mare made his blood boil with rage. He trusted her! She could've ran away with him for the rest of her life, but no. The world was too important, he could get killed! Besides, the ponies could figure it out on their own. Ever since then, he laid in the TARDIS, alone.

The Doctor got up, his brown coat was now grey and he had a black mane. He used to say that he would want to be ginger, he hated ginger now, instead of an earth pony he had developed wings and gone with a black bow tie.

The Doctor decided to get out of the TARDIS, the memories of adventures with her floated around too much, not knowing where he was and not caring, he walked out the doors and started walking.

The Doctor was finally stopped when he came saw a sight, a grey mare sitting on a lighting cloud, usually it was dangerous to do such a thing, the mare didn't look like she changed at all, but he saw that she was crying. The Doctor decided to look away and keep walking. He doesn't want to be anywhere near her.

The Doctor could feel tears come to his own eyes as well as he got a couple miles away from the mare, until he heard flapping, the flapping of wings that getting closer to him, he looked up to see Derpy floating down in front of him.

"What do you think your-" The Doctor was cut off.

"Take me back." Derpy said.

"Take you back? With me on my silly adventures?" The Doctor asked cruelly.

Derpy shook her head, "Back to Discord." She said.

The Doctor got more angry, "I'm not saving the lives of ponies anymore!" The Doctor yelled.

"I'm..." Derpy hesitated, "I'm not asking you to come with me." She said quietly. The Doctor's eyes widen.

Derpy continued, "I want to save Equestria and world, I don't want pony lives destroyed, I know you don't care, but I do. So take me there, and I will save it, with or without your help." Derpy said more confident.

"Why are you so worried? These ponies all hate you!" The Doctor yelled, "You will get killed!"

Derpy shook her head, "I'm going to save them, or die trying I have no reason to live, no family, no friends, no real purpose, but I care about the future. I'm begging you Doctor do this last request for me. Then you'll never hear from me. I don't think there is a way you can." Derpy laughed sadly.

The Doctor stared at Derpy in disbelief, why risk your life for others. Her life was terrible, her family abandoned her, nopony would want to be her friend, and yet she wants to save them, why? The Doctor felt a small brightness in his chest, but he ignored it, it would be better off without her bugging his mind about saving the world anymore.

The Doctor grunted, "C'mon then." He said sternly and started walking back to the TARDIS.

Derpy looked up in surprise, and ran after him, walking behind him. Normally Derpy would be next to the Doctor asking him questions and he would reply enthusiastically.

But none of that anymore, Derpy would've imagined her last moments with the Doctor that she wanted the Doctor to be himself, this was not the Doctor she knew. The Doctor was her friend, one she could go to without being afraid, one who would laugh at her jokes, one who did not pay attention to her wall eyes.

As they came to the TARDIS, the Doctor tried to open it but groaned as he remembered he left the key inside the TARDIS.

"Sorry, left the key inside." The Doctor said. Until he heard a jiggling sound, he turned and moved from the door to see Derpy taking off a necklace, that held a key.

Derpy walked up next to The Doctor and didn't look at him as she put the key in the lock and turned it. Why didn't he notice the key? He had gave it to her not long after their adventures have started. He would never had thought she would face keeping it after... that.

The Doctor opened the door and started to get work as Derpy say aside, The Doctor couldn't help but look over every now and then. It reminded him of when he dropped her off, she would stay silent, he would as well until they finally arrived and she begged once again to only be met with a slap.

The first time the Doctor hit her, after it happened, she flew off. He yelled at her calling the he would never save the ponies of Equestria.

When the transmitter showed they were there. The Doctor stood still, Derpy stared at the Doctor expecting something, anything.

"We're here." He said coldly. Derpy got up from her spot and walked to the door. The Doctor stood behind her now, waiting. Waiting to see if she'd actually do it.

After a deep breath, Derpy opened the door to revile the tragic wasteland to come. Derpy felt tears coming to her eyes, but did not bother wiping them away.

Derpy took a step of the the TARDIS. Soon was fully out, she turned to see the Doctor in the look of shock. Derpy smiled sadly at the changed Doctor.

"You... You will get killed!" The Doctor threatened.

"I know." She calmly said.

"Then... Why?" He asked.

"Because you would do it too." She said.

"No I wouldn't!" He shouted at her, "I'm running away, and I always will be Miss. Ditzy Doo. I am not going to bother with you... Ponies anymore."

"That's what you'd use to do." She said, "Your love went all across the universe and beyond. I want my love to that too. Well, I want it now."

"And is it really worth it? No _bloody_ pony will know you did this! They won't know that you saved billions of ponies! No one!"

"It's better then the ponies being dead." She said.

"These ponies hate you!"

"I know."

"... What?"

"I know they hate me, I'm different. I have weird eyes and they ruined my life, I was abandon by my parents out of embarrassment and people always thought I was that nopony would care." She said sadly.

"Then why do you care?" The Doctor asked.

"Because the Doctor cared, he cared for useless old me. He cared for everypony and now that he is gone... I'm going to go there with him."

"What so you mean he's gone? I'm-"

"Goodbye, thank you." She said, and flew off.

The Doctor watched as she flew away confused. He had an urge to follow her. But he shook it away, so what if she is going to die? It doesn't mean he will have to risk his own life at saving hers. Besides, maybe he will finally be able to stop seeing the visions.

Or so he thought.

-100 years later-

Why hasn't anything changed?

The floating around memories becoming even worse after she left. It now even showed a faint outline of her. Walking around, being cheerful, then she would run off somewhere. He didn't know where but didn't bother to check.

He just sat as the memories, one after another came. Some would repeat themselfs. Some were still placed in the back of his mind. In every memory, he memorized how she would be confused, how she ate muffins, every one of her derpiness moments, and how her right eye would go everywhere while the left was focused was mainly on him.

Why didn't this happen with all his other companions? Usually when he would like a companion quite more then others. One of his hearts raced, it was quite normal for him. Then came Ditzy Doo. She was so different and understood him, he felt a small connection with her. Somehow, both of his hearts raced and swelled for her.

The outline of the mare had shown up again, the Doctor groaned, he didn't want to deal with her. He wanted to forget her! That's why she is more likely dead at the moment! He couldn't change it, he didn't want to risk his life for some dumb mare.

The image was different though. Usually the image would just walk around, couldn't hear him or take notice. When she appeared she walked up to him and gently put a hoof on his cheek. The Doctor was surprised that it didn't go through him. Derpy smiled at him but didn't say anything.

The Doctor felt someone take over him and ask, "What do you want me to do?"

The image of Derpy giggled, and ran off. Before leaving down the hall, she turned and looked at him nodding. Then ran off again.

The Doctor wanted that feeling that she gave him back, when she touched his cheek. It was different, so unbelievable and it made him crave for it. He chased after her.

He followed her left and right and left and right and right and left and another left. The Doctor was not paying attention to where he was going, he was just focused on the mare. She was only at a simple trot. Yet, somehow could he not catch up with her.

Soon she disappeared in through the door. The Doctor stopped as he looked at the door, he knew this door. He never really came into it, but had been inside. The sign on the door red in fancy writing, 'Derpy'.

The Doctor sighed, and pushed the door open. It was a blue wallpaper room with bubbles and stars on it and there was a queen sized bed with dark blue blankets and white pillows. It was neatly put up, but something on the bed caught his attention.

It was a stuffed toy... Of himself. Laying on the bed with a book in its arms. The toy looked liked it was handily- or hoofily made. The Doctor slipped the journal out of the toy Doctor's hoofs. Then looked at the book. It was a light blue and it had her own cutie mark.

The Doctor opened it to a random page and red our loud.

"Dear diary,

today the Doctor and I went to a muffin planet! I was waiting to go there for awhile and..."

He continued reading the many entries of adventures as a light brown soon came to appear on his body without noticing.

"Dear diary,

The Doctor is asleep, I guess he deserves it. He is always saving everypony, even if they trying to destroy the planet. That's who he is, The Doctor, one who's love go out to everyone. I don't think I could love anypony like that.

Oh! The Doctor is up! Time for another adventure!"

Suddenly a flash came from the Doctor, he had his light brown coat and darker brown mane.

"Derpy…" He muttered. He quickly ran out the door, dropping the journal on the way. He ran to the controls.

'How could I be so stupid?!' He thought inside his head. Discord could easily influence Derpy to he on his side! If, he didn't hurry, then she would be gone.

Finally the TARDIS came back to life as somehow the template changed. The Doctor looked around at the template, impressed. (Imagine the new template for the 12th Doctor with bigger buttons for a pony.)

"You did it again old girl! Now, we need to find Derpy!" The Doctor chanted.

Suddenly controls were already moving, as if the TARDIS heard him herself. The whooshing sound came in as they landed. And out jumped the Doctor and ran in to find his assistant.

The Doctor finally found Derpy... But before he could call out to her. He saw Discord appear in front of her. He decided to stay where he was, and wait. He didn't want Discord to find out that his plan had failed.

"Hello you weird mare." The creature laughed evilly. "Where is your little Doctor? Oh, right. He doesn't want to save Equestria, he doesn't care for you or anypony around here anymore!"

"Your right! The Doctor isn't with me, but that does not mean I can beat you by myself!" Derpy called out.

Discord hollowed into laughter at the statement. "You?" He asked, "A crossed eyed clumsy pegasus defeating me? The bringer of chaos!?"

"At least I am actually good!" She called out.

"Good?" Discord asked. "Is there really such a difference as good and evil? I never thought there was..." Discord said in a fake tone.

"I stand up for what I believe in! I don't believe you! I believe that I can take you down! I believe that I can save Equestria from you! I believe I am strong enough to do it!" Derpy called out.

"Oh... I see..." Discord grinned. "But, you see, we are actually... Quite alike." Discord popped in front of her as a duplicate of herself. Derpy looked at it curiously and so did the the clone until it smirked evilly then turned back to Discord. Then Derpy frowned at him.

"We are nothing alike!" She said angrily.

"We have nopony that cares for us. We both have something that all the other ponies looked down us on. We don't have friends. Everypony hates us!" Discord said.

"But I don't want revenge." Derpy said.

"Oh... I think you do." Discord said. "You want to show that you can actually be useful for once. So nopony will look down on you again or call you names." Discord said.

"That's not true!" She protested.

"Really?" Discord asked.

"Yes! Nopony deserves to live in a place like this! Not even the ones who were mean to me." Derpy said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But, why not have those who hurt you look up to you? Why not make them look up to you. You'll actually be thought as somepony important."

"R-really?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, I would never lie."

The Doctors eyes flew open, Discord now had Derpy in his hands! I mean hooves! I mean claws! The Doctor then came out and yelled.

"She doesn't _need_ to be thought as important, because she _is _important!" He called out.

"What! Impossible!" Discord called out in a distress reaction, unlike Derpy's of glee, instantly washing the darker grey that was starting flowing through her body.

"Doctor!" Derpy called as she ran to him, the Doctor ran to her as well, then developed in an embrace.

"I'm so glad your okay..." Derpy said quietly.

"I'm just glad I caught you in time." He said.

"Ugh! Enough with the lovey dovey stuff! How did you get out of my influence?" Discord asked angrily.

"Well, I was just reminded of what I do. What I always do." The Doctor said.

"Something he will always will do." Derpy giggled.

"To protect the lifes of others. Ponies and all." The Doctor said.

"Oh, how _very _touching." Discord said in a fake way. He grinned, "But there is still no way you can stop me!" Discord snapped his fingers and there popped a clone of Derpy but had a darker grey and not as shiny blond hair and no spark in her golden wall-eyes.

"Th-that's me!" Derpy cried.

"Almost." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Derpy asked.

"Oh Miss. Hooves how I've missed you and your questions." The Doctor laughed, "You see, when we were separated back when we were first in the place. I bumped into Discord and he apparently can use some sort of mind control to have us turn into the opposite of what divines us. When he did that to me, he made me lose my care for saving other people. Because he almost completed on... influencing you. He was able to still take that and make another one of you."

"So… she is not me, she is the complete opposite?" Derpy asked.

"That's right other Ditzy." The clone said. Walking towards the two with an evil smirk on her face.

"Uhh Derpy? What's the thing the defines you most?" The Doctor asked.

"Umm, always wanting to help?" Derpy guessed.

"I don't think that's it, she seems fine with helping Discord."

"Oh no Doctor, she is quite right. I'm everything that your little _weak_ companion wants to be." Said the clone. Derpy's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"I'm bold, smart, and strong. I can actually fight, I am independent, I can give solutions. And…" She flew to the air gracefully and fast and dropped right in front of Derpy, "_Not_. A ditz." The Discorded Derpy laughed like a maniac, while Derpy looked away in sadness and the Doctor glared at the opposite of his companion.

"Oh really? Then there must be a weak point, something Derpy is not scared of but you are. What is it Derpy?" The Doctor asked.

"I… I don't know…" Derpy said honestly.

The Discorded Derpy laughed, "Oh, Doctor don't you see? That little one is scared of everything! Heck, she is even afraid of _you._" The Doctor was shocked.

"Derpy?" The Doctor asked. Derpy just looked further away, not wanting to admit it.

"I… I always am scared, I am scared of falling asleep, I'm afraid of waking up, I… just can't."

"Why are you afraid of me?" The Doctor asked.

"The fact that…"

"Because she loves you!" The Discorded Derpy blurted with a smirk. Both Derpy and the Doctor's eyes flew out.

"Because you were always the one who showed so much compassion for her the most. That you can easily break her soul with one thing you don't mean to say." She said, "She is also afraid of your answer and the fact that even though you will be there for the rest her life. She will NEVER be there for the rest of yours. No matter how much she loves you, it makes me sick."

"Is… this true Derpy?" The Doctor asked. Derpy stayed silent and didn't meet the Doctor's eyes. All the sudden, Derpy was pulled across the room.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor tried pulling her back but, he was pulled instead.

"Not now is the time to talk Doctor. Lets dance!" The Discorded Ditzy said.

"… You have to have some weakness!" The Doctot cried.

Discorded Ditzy giggled, "Good luck figuring that one out."

"No!" Derpy cried.

"Oh look, a present…"

"Doctor?" She turned to see a grey pegasus who looked like her doctor.

"Your not my Doctor…"

"No, no I'm not. But, we can… easily changed that…" The Discorded Doctor said as he walked closer to her.

"Wha- what do you mean?" She asked backing up.

"Why have a Doctor who will leave you when you can be with me? And I'll make sure we can always be together." He said.

"You… wha?"

"I love you Derpy. You betrayed me, ever since I tried not to leave the TRADIS I was locked in there with all thoughts of you." He said. Derpy blushed, no pony has ever said that she meant that much.

"Why don't you just come with me? We can be together forever and I will love you in every way."

"…No."

"What?" The Discorded Doctor asked surprised.

"Your the opposite of the Doctor, what defines him most, the Doctor isn't afraid of death. You are. You will not save anypony and you'll just take advantages of me." Derpy said.

"We are not really complete opposites. It is apparent that we both care for you. But only, I care more because I'm willing to search a way for us to be together." He said.

"I don't love the Doctor just because he cares for me. He cares for everypony. You don't and it doesn't matter that I can't be with him. All that matters is that I can enjoy that short amount of time we have and live it to the fullest." Derpy said. The Discorded Doctor just growled.

"Your going to regret not making the right choice love." He said.

Derpy gulped but didn't let it show, "Bring it on!" She said confidently.

"You know, you could easily just come back with us." The Discorded Derpy said.

"Oh really? And why would I want to do that?" The Doctor asked.

"You won't have to experience anymore death. You can just stay here and do whatever you please. I'll be here too." She said.

"Oh really?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh yes. I know how you feel about your Derpy, don't bother denying it. But, I can be better, since I'm connected to Discorded, an immortal being, I'm immortal as well. You can play with me as you wish." She said. Swing her tail to trace his nose.

"Hmm…" He said, "I don't know…" The Doctor said.

"Oh come on Doctor, lets have a little filly date." The Discorded Derpy said in a baby tone.

The Doctor started laughing, Discorded Derpy looked at the The Doctor confused.

"Filly date! That's funny! Also, I'm afraid I have to decline your compromise." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because I realize that you 'do' have a weakness." Didcorded Derpy's eyes widened.

"Me."

"Wha? I think you have that the other way around Doctor." The other Ditzy said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't think so. The fact that you two are not polar opposites, you are the difference of what defies her most." The Doctor said.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Her innocents. Derpy loves to go on danger adventures, sure, but. There is that part who cares and can't stand death."

"What would that have to do with me?" She asked.

"You can easily still have similar feelings of her innocents and she can not be innocent at the right time. You feel innocent for me. Just the same as her." He said.

Ditzy stared for a second, then started chuckling, then bursted out laughing. "You, you think I love YOU! I'm not such a fool to love somepony, especially the 'hero'." She said.

"Oh, is that true? Then for what reason would you want me to stay?"

"I-"

"Do you think about me? Think I'm useful or is more then that?"

"N-"

"Do you find me handsome, funny, or even… sexy."

"I uh…"

The Doctor soon came close to her face "What would you think would become after a… filly date?" He said in a low voice.

Ditzy's wings immediately flew open. Her face grew red. She could easily be mistaken by the actual Derpy.

"I guess you got me. You better hope that your Derpy can take the… harassment." The Discorded Derpy said with a smirk then disappeared with a poof.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He then ran off to find his companion.

Derpy screamed, she couldn't take this. She was against the wall as the darker Doctor kissed all over her face and neck.

"S-stop." She said.

"Haha," he laughed evilly, "We will see about that."

Derpy couldn't take it, he was everywhere. She didn't want to do this. She's never done this before. Ever. She couldn't do anything, if she did, what he do? Kill her? Hurt her?

But, she had to get to her Doctor. She may be afraid of him. But, he is the one she is the least afraid of when it came to protection.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

"Yes, call my name. I am much better then-"

"I…" She took a deep breath then pushed him off. "I would 'never' call you Doctor." She admitted.

"A Doctor is somepony who helps, who takes care of ponies, who sees death, who is afraid of death not for himself, but for other people. A Doctor is everything my Doctor is, I don't need a real name from him. He is a Doctor, something, you will never be." She said.

"Oh, how clever you think you are. I'm not going back so easily though!" The dark Doctor said then disappeared with a poof.

Soon, she heard running. She turned to see her own Doctor running towards her. She smiled as tears got in her eyes. Happy to finally see him. She ran towards him as well.

"Doctor!"

"Derpy!"

They finally came to each other for a hug. After such a heart breaking time, they were happy together. The Doctor smiled gently as he stroked his companion's mane as she cried into his chest.

"I… I thought I lost you." She admitted. "You weren't you, you were dark and mean and-"

"Shh…" he said gently. "I hurt you, I thought that I shouldn't die to protect anyone, thought that my life meant more then others. Ditzy, you reminded me of all I did to protect others. You are extraordinary, I don't deserve such a wonderful wo- I mean, mare as my companion." He said.

"Doctor, for all you do for others, I think you deserve much better then me."

"Then who? I don't think there is anyon- I mean… everypony, who is better then you." The Doctor said. There was silence after that.

Derpy hugged the Doctor closer, "I'm so glad your okay." She said softly.

"I'm glad that you are not hurt either."

"Hey," Derpy rose up from the Doctor's chest, "What about Discord?" She asked.

"Oh, if my calculations are correct then by this time he is being caught by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The Doctor said.

As he said that, a shot of a boom and soon. The dark cave and mysterious floating objects disappeared as Equestria was restored.

"Right on time!" He said happily.

"Wow, it looks wonderful." Derpy said as she looked around her.

"Yes, quite amazing on how as the princesses destroy Discord that they restore everything. Very pretty indeed." The Doctor said looking around as well.

"Should we go see the princesses?" Derpy asked.

"Hmm, I suppose. Wait, what about the coronation? We better get ready!" He said.

"Ah, Doctor and friend. How joyful it is to see you again." Princess Celestia said.

"It is great to see you as well." The Doctor said, "It does get a little confusing here and there on how our life spams pass." The Doctor said.

"It makes my brain hurt." Derpy admitted.

"Who are you again?" Luna asked. "I know you are always with the Doctor but, I never know your name." She said.

"Ditzy Do-"

"Derpy Hooves."

"Doctor!" She said.

"It's a better name! It fits you as besides, Miss. Doo! Ugh, I can't take it." He said.

Celestia and Luna laugh.

"Yes, well, we know you best be going. Enjoy the coronation Doctor." Celestia said as she and Luna walked away.

"It's… sad how they are so close. They don't know that soon, they'll be apart for a thousand years." She said.

"Yes, it is always sad to know someone's future they don't see coming." The Doctor said.

They were silent for awhile until the Doctor looked at her.

"You… love me, yet you are afraid of me." He said.

Derpy's eyes widened, then she closed them and sighed, "I was hoping you would forget." She said.

The Doctor out a hoof on her shoulder, "Ditzy, loving me is dangerous. There could be a day that you could get hurt or… I don't want to think of it and-"

"Doctor." She said stopping him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Derpy, I-"

"I just want to know how you feel, not an explanation on what I already know." She said.

"I… uhh, well I…" The Doctor's cheeks turned red. "Ditzy, maybe… uh…" The Doctor took both of Derpy's hoofs. Derpy blushed immediately.

The Doctor led one hoof to the middle of his chest, his heart beating really fast. He then led then other one just before the stomach on the left where his other heart beating as fast and quickly.

Derpy gasped, two hearts… she knew he had them. But, she never heard them. She looked up at the Doctor with a smile before quickly wrapping her hooves around him and pulled him to her lips.

The Doctor was shocked at the bold action but, out of great temptation he returned it.

It can never work! You will live longer then her!

'_But, it feels so great.'_

You can lose her so easily. She will have to leave sometime.

'_No, I will keep her safe.'_

But-

'_She's all I have now. My companion, the first one to make 'both' of my hearts beat so much faster I could even imagine.'_

…

_'And… I'm all she has too. We are together, we will be together for the longest we can. For the first time, I actually want to take the chance.'_

Soon the two parted. Then embraced in a loving hug. Nothing needed to be said. They have something that they can share silently. Something that can last until the end of time itself.

Love.

"I promise, I will never let that happen to you again Derpy Hooves. I swear on my life." He said quietly.

Derpy looked up at him and smiled. The Doctor smiled back as they both knew that he would have a brighter future ahead.

"Well," He said, getting up from the ground and Derpy getting up as well. "That one took a lot longer then I thought…"

"Doctor…?" She asked confused.

"I say we celebrate, to stopping Discord, and… well…" The Doctor didn't know what say, Derpy just started at him confused.

So, with the reddish cheeks and tips of the ears you'll ever see. The Doctor gently lend foreword and nuzzled his nose with hers. Derpy blushed at the sudden action.

The Doctor quickly pulled away, "And … that." He said. Derpy giggled, now seeing what he meant.

"So…" he blush slowly faded away, "Muffin Planet?" He asked.

"Sure!" She cried.

"Alright! Lets go, Avantè!"

Together the Timelord and Pegasus ran into the police box and rode away. Not seeing the grey coat of a angry stallion glare at them in the distance.

Yes! Finally! This took FOREVER! If you want to see the continuation of this. It is actually NOT a One-Shot but it's called A Timelord's Wedding. It's going to be brilliant! I hope you enjoined my LONGEST one-shot ever!

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


End file.
